pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DalekCaan1
Goodbye I have moved on to other games, pocket planes, pocket trains, and animal crossing, I will very occasionally log in to check for problems and clean up. If you need help, post your concern here and send a friend request to me at Dalek Caan. DalekCaan1 (talk) 18:12, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Frog Requests Forum page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannsehttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff (help forum | blog) I think you would make a great admin. You have made many edits and they all look outstanding. I don't think being a new member is a big factor in the decision but if it is I think your edits make up for it. But, if you don't think so I would like to nominate Tigerc as the new admin. He has made many edits and they look great. I hope you get it 108.10.68.117 00:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It sounds like you'd be a really good admin around here, DalekCaan1. I'd be happy to help on a team, but I don't want to be solely in charge; for one thing, I haven't been interacting much with other users on fora or talk pages yet. I'm pretty new here! I say you should go for it. Tigerc 20:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, the page is messed up (frog request). In my browser it shows just random symbols where posting examples should be. Is it just me? Thank you.75.45.117.233 14:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. Good luck with the wiki! - [http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brandon_Rhea Brandon Rhea]http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group(talk) 18:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Edits etc. Hey I'm working on editing the weekly sets. How do I get a finished copy to you? Post it on my blog/talk? Thank you, Linzsocal 22:55, June 29, 2011 (UTC) You can just make the edit and let me know here if you would like my comments. I try to review all changes to make sure they are coded correctly, but I try not to edit your comments given the social nature of this forum. Any changes that you make can be easily reversed if they don't work, so I encourage experimentation. DalekCaan1 21:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Downloads Just started in PocketFrogs and am Level 8. I'm new to the Wiki but would like to get he Catalog Manager. I'm signed in to the Wiki, signed in to Google and Plus+ but the "make a copy" feature is grayed out . . . What do I need to do to download Catalog Manager? It looks like a really great feature!! Thanks for your help. Maverickbarker 20:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Maverickbarker I am looking into this. DalekCaan1 19:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I live in the wilderness and do not have internet access at home. I cannot download files on my work computer after recent virus troubles. The authors of the catalog manager have apparently moved on. I will try to get someone else to address this concern. Thank you, DalekCaan1 20:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) New Admins I received a message from someone looking to be a new admin. I see that you and ImSibo have both not been on in a few weeks is the wiki abandoned? If not please see my talk page and contact the user if you want help. WallyRuss 03:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) The wiki is not abandoned. I cannot make edits on my phone, but I still check in occasionally. I would welcome new admins. My requirements are similar to Wikia's. I like to see about a week worth of edits. The edits should demonstrate competent coding and respect for other users. While frog requests and responses are great, I like to see some edits that improve the wiki. For example, I think the new background is great. I also need to ask for and receive permission to make them an admin. Thanks for the help. DalekCaan1 20:07, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Disclaimer I started coding in Fortran77. I make small changes and then compile them to check for accuracy. This artificially raises my contributions. Exterminate.DalekCaan1 14:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Pages Hi, I've been playing Pocket Frogs lately. I plan to reduce the number of Frog Request pages and clean up some of the rabbit chases. If I delete your page or if you have a request or comment, don't have kittens, just feel free to let me know. I would like to make some new admins given the transient nature of an app. You just need to make enough edits so that I know you aren't a squirrel and send me a request. Exterminate. DalekCaan1 (talk) 17:07, March 22, 2014 (UTC) The Purge I have access to the usage statistics for the Pocket Frogs Wiki. As the game has matured, there is just not enough traffic to justify all the different request pages. I apologize if your work was deleted. DalekCaan1 (talk) 16:45, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Goodbye I have moved on to other games, pocket planes, pocket trains, and animal crossing, I will very occasionally log in to check for problems and clean up. If you need help, post your concern here and send a friend request to me at Dalek Caan. DalekCaan1 (talk) 16:23, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Hello and thanks for the welcome. I did try do request on that page but there was no EDIT button to do it. am i missing something? Twinkiedm (talk) 20:21, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I will look into this and let you know. DalekCaan1 (talk) 16:37, December 30, 2015 (UTC) The request table has been replaced by a forum. Smash the white box right below "Start a Discussion" and fill out the form. DalekCaan1 (talk) 17:01, December 30, 2015 (UTC)